1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device, a memory system including the same, and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is implemented using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), or indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices may be broadly classified into two categories: volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices may lose stored data when power supply is cut off. Examples of volatile memory devices include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM) and the like. The nonvolatile memory device may maintain stored data even when power supply is cut off. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memories may be broadly classified into two categories: a NOR type and a NAND type.